Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 27 (Renewable energy)
Renewable energy is the twenty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN blows a windmill and then he pretends to be one. *CHARLI moves along a windmill. *KATHLEEN plays fishing and she finds a way to play the same with static electricity. *CHARLI imagines her hand is a magnet. *Scientist TIM makes a solar-power musical robot. *CHARLI pretends to be a robot who is powered by the sun. *KELLIE makes a wind vane. *CHARLI walks in the summer breeze, suddenly the wind starts to blow stronger. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who is about to make her first snowman, she does it on her own because her father (Tim) is a little bit busy, and once she gets it, the snowman (Nathan) comes alive and they play together. Gallery Nathan S4 E27.png Charli S4 E27 1.png Kathleen S4 E27.png Charli S4 E27 2.png Tim S4 E27.png Charli S4 E27 3.png Kellie S4 E27.png Charli S4 E27 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E27.png Trivia *The windmill shown in first Charli's segment is later shown in I'm Feeling Fine. *The frame of the week after final Charli's segment appears while she is still on scene. *Kellie is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Shapes in space Gentle breeze warm wind blows, blow Round and round the windmill blows, blow But when the wind begins to blow stronger and stronger The windmill knows that has to turn faster and faster Round until the gusty wind comes down. Gentle breeze warm wind blows, blow Round and round the windmill blows, blow But when the wind begins to blow stronger and stronger The windmill knows that has to turn faster and faster Round until the gusty wind comes down. ;Body move #01 Gentle breeze warm wind blows, blow Round and round the windmill goes, blow When the wind begins to blow with greater force, the windmill knows Has to turn much faster round and round Until the gusty wind comes down, then once again the windmill waits For a gentle breeze to blow again. Gentle breeze warm wind blows, blow Round and round the windmill goes, blow But when the wind begins to blow with greater force, the windmill knows Has to turn much faster round and round Until the gusty wind comes down, then once again the windmill waits For a gentle breeze to blow again. ;Puzzles and patterns Fishing, fishing, picking up fish Wishing, wishing for lots of fish Picking, picking, picking up fish Wishing, wishing for lots of fish. Searching, searching, can't find here Searching, searching, can't find there Searching, searching, can't find here Searching, searching, who knows where? Fishing, fishing, picking up fish Wishing, wishing for lots of fish Fishing, fishing, picking up fish Wishing, wishing for lots of fish. ;Body move #02 I have a magnet, look and see It can do tricks, watch closely Feel it's pulled, then goes clap Stuck together, a magnetic snap. I have a magnet, look and see It can do tricks, watch closely Feel it's pulled, then goes clap Stuck together, a magnetic snap. ;Making music Hahahaha heeheeheehee I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I've glasses and a coat and a clever brain that thinks of new things I've made a sunshine solar-powered robot, yeah Hahahaha heeheeheehee I've made a robot, clever, clever me. Hahahaha heeheeheehee I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me... Hahahaha heeheeheehee I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I've glasses and a coat and a clever brain that thinks of new things I've made a sun... I've made a sunshine solar-powered robot, yeah I've made a robot, clever, clever me. ;Body move #03 Robot number one, hit the switch and turn me on Robot number one, we're gonna have some fun Robot number one, hit the switch and turn me on Oh, oh, robot number one, we're going to... Robot number one, hit the switch and turn me on Robot number one, we're gonna have some fun Number one. ;Word play North, south, east and west, let's test the wind direction North, south, east and west, we'll use this great invention North, south, east and west, let's see which way the wind blows Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. North, south, east and west, let's test the wind direction North, south, east and west, we'll use this great invention North, south, east and west, let's see which way the wind blows Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. North, south, east and west, let's test the wind direction North, south, east and west, we'll use this great invention North, south, east and west, let's see which way the wind blows Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. ;Body move #04 Walking in a summer breeze, walking along with ease Walking, walking, walking in a summer breeze. Walk against the strong wind, walking when it ... Walking, walking, walking against the strong, strong wind. Walking in a summer breeze, walking along with ease Walking, walking, walking in a summer breeze. ;Sharing stories Snowman, snowman, do you think that I can Move the snow to and fro till I build a snowman? Move the snow to and fro till I build a snowman. Snowman, snowman, do you think that I can Move the snow to and fro till I build that snowman? Move the snow to and fro till I build that snowman. Snowman, snowman, now you know that you can Move the snow to and fro till you build a snowman Move the snow to and fro till you build a snowman. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about windmills Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about fishing Category:Ep about magnets Category:Ep about electricity Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about cardinal points Category:Ep about wind vanes Category:Ep about umbrellas Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about snowmen Category:Ep about coming alive